Je suis que l'ombre des Lannister
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Je m'appelle Lancel Lannister et je suis l'écuyer du roi défunt : Robert Baratheon. Durant toute ma vie, j'ai été humilié et rabaissé par le roi Robert. Depuis, je sers le nouveau roi : Joffrey Lannister. [ Complet ]


Title: **Je suis que l'ombre des Lannister**

Chapters: 1, Words: 1,011

* * *

**Titre : Je suis que l'ombre des Lannister**

**Rating : K ( pour ce texte)**

**Genre : Os / Complet**

**Résumé :** Je m'appelle Lancel Lannister et je suis l'ancien écuyer du roi défunt : _**Robert Baratheon**_. Durant toute ma vie, j'ai été humilié et rabaissé par le roi Robert. Depuis, je sers le nouveau roi :_** Joffrey Lannister. **_Je suis le cousin de cette famille. Les lions sont les plus courageux des sept couronnes. Moi ? Je suis qu'un lâche et un faible de cette famille, si parfaite. Je manque d'assurance….

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

L'été règne tout le temps à Port-Réal. Les oiseaux chantent et les marchands sont de retour dans la cité.

Malgré cela, je ne me sens pas d'humeur depuis que _Joffrey Baratheon_ est devenu roi des sept couronnes. Le fils, du roi Robert Baratheon qui est mort à cause d'une chasse. D'un côté, je m'en veux de lui avoir servi ce vin rouge, ce jour-là. Mes convictions ne sont plus les mêmes depuis la mort du roi, Robert. Je ne suis qu'un écuyer des Lannister et cela ne me plait plus.

_**Le but dans ma vie ? Servir un nouveau roi...**_

Je suis également un chevalier des Lannister, lorsqu'une guerre arrive à Port-Réal. Toutefois, je ne me sens pas très bien depuis quelques temps. Mon cousin Tyrion me donne parfois des baffes, car il est au courant de ma relation avec Cersei et il me fait du chantage, publiquement.

_**Seul..**_

Je suis encore dans mon lit et j'ai couché avec la même femme, cette nuit. Une rousse. Cela change mes nuits, mais j'avoue qu'elle est différente des autres femmes de Port-Réal. Elle n'appartient même pas à Lord Baelish. Elle travaille au château, mais je l'envie. Elle se nomme Gloria Snow. Encore une bâtarde qui est née, vers le nord. Néanmoins, elle est libre d'aller où elle veut. Gloria est une femme libre.

* * *

_**Je veux être un homme libre...**_

Quant à moi ? Je ne suis qu'un oiseau en cage à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment. Je dois faire mes devoirs avant l'amour. L'amour n'est pas un mot qu'on dit souvent dans notre famille. _**Trahisons, amants**_..Ce sont les mots, que je remarque souvent dans notre clan. Bref, ma vie est un enfer. Je m'habille et il y a quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte de ma chambre, il s'agit du chien de Joffrey, **Sandor Clegane.**

Son regard est souvent froid comme de la pierre. Sa voix est rauque comme Cersei, ma cousine et amante. Son allure est celle d'un géant. En gros, il me donne la chair de poule depuis que je le connais. Il me parle avec un timbre éraillé et rude, comme d'habitude

* * *

_**Je suis qu'un oiseau à l'intérieur de ce château des lions.**_

«-Votre reine, vous attend, écuyer. M'annonce, le chien en jetant un oeil sur le corps de la femme rousse,_** mmh**_, encore une nuit avec la même femme ? Devine, ce dernier avec un air glacial sur le visage. _**Pitoyable, sale gamin**_. » Termine, le limier, d'une voix rude envers ma personne.

Je garde mon calme et je hausse mon sourcil gauche devant le limier qui me rabaisse, comme les autres. En me taisant, il s'en va en grognant et il claque ma porte de chambre. Je hausse les épaules pour la énième fois.

_**Je dois faire mes devoirs avant ma vie charnelle...**_

* * *

Je soupire et je tourne ma tête vers Gloria qui se réveille. Je me dirige vers elle, puis je m'assois sur le bord du lit. La rousse se redresse et son regard pétille devant moi. Encore une fois, je suis qu'une ombre des Lannister et rien d'autre. Gloria me sourit et me parle avec une voix différente :

« -Même heure, ce soir ? Mon lion ? Me, demande-t-elle, en me souriant.

-Oui, même heure et même endroit, Gloria...Je dois y aller, la reine a besoin de moi.

-Je comprends, moi, je dois m'occuper de Lady Sansa. Elle est d'humeur glaciale.

-On se retrouve, vers minuit, Gloria. En espérant, que le limier ne tombera pas sur vous.

Elle me sourit et me répond d'une voix douce :

-N'ayez pas peur, Lancel. Je sais me défendre..Me dit-elle, en gloussant un peu.

-Parfait, Répondis-je, en marchant dans la chambre...A ce soir, minuit. »

* * *

Je regarde une dernière fois Gloria qui s'habille avec un geste rapide. Je sens encore son odeur sur ma peau. Son parfum et sa marque. Après ça, je ferme doucement la porte et il n'y a personne dans les couloirs du château. En faisant cela, je me sens moins nerveux lorsque je revois la reine, le jour. Cersei croit que je lui dois beaucoup, mais elle se trompe.

_**Je ne suis pas son objet.**_

Je ne suis pas comme son jumeau, mais je suis un homme libre. Mes sentiments, mes besoin charnels, je fais ce que je veux. Je n'ai pas peur d'elle. Elle ne peut pas me manipuler comme les autres Lannister. Lorsque je marche dans les couloirs, je croise le chemin de Varys. L'araignée qui me fait signe de tête, en signe de politesse. Indifférent, je ne lui réponds pas et je reprends ma route.

Aujourd'hui, je vais faire mon devoir envers le nouveau roi :_** Joffrey Baratheon**_. Je lui donne son vin et sa nourriture, comme d'habitude. Et, il y aura un nouveau mariage avec l'alliance des Tyrell. Sa nouvelle épouse sera Margaery Tyrell. Quant à moi, je vais assister au mariage à ses côtés pour le servir. Je sais faire que cela, servir un nouveau roi. En espérant que ce dernier ne va pas mourir aussitôt...

* * *

_**Je suis au bord du gouffre….**_

**Bonjour, comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient dans cet os, sauf Gloria la bonne de Sansa Stark, dans cet os. Une review ? Pour me faire plaisir ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**


End file.
